


Lick Me

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [140]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, Edible Body Paint, Established Relationship, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: ...wait, what?Milo gives Camus an unexpected, sexy gift. Camus is... genuinely not sure what to do with it.





	Lick Me

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 9-23-2017)

“The paint’s supposed to go  _where?_ ” Camus squeaks, staring at his nineteenth birthday present from his boyfriend of nine months. He’s glad Milo gave him this in the sanctity of their bedroom, the kids in town visiting with Camus’s grandmother, Aleksandra, or just Sasha, and cousin, Mikhail, or Misha.

“On your body, that’s why it’s edible.” Milo says patiently. Camus squeaks again, face flushing brightly. “It’s made from chocolate, look, this one is white chocolate with strawberry flavoring, tinted pink. This one is just chocolate, though.”

“But why is this a thing?!” Camus whines. Milo rolls his eyes.

“Just think about it, sweetheart,” he croons softly, drawing the paintbrush that had come with the kit along one of Camus’s arms. He shivers. It does feel nice… “The point of painting it on is to lick it off, Kasha,” he purrs, laying an open-mouthed kiss to befreckled skin, using his Russian nickname. Camus swallows hard.

“O-oh,” he breathes. “That doesn’t, ah, sound too bad…” he frowns. “Wait, wouldn’t I have to go shower after? Sticky sex doesn’t sound terribly fantastic. And what if one of us gets an infection?” He asks, and Milo sighs heavily, dropping the paintbrush to the bedspread.

“You’ll only get an infection if you, I don’t know, dip your dick in it, Camus. And if you’re that concerned about the sticky factor, we can get wet washcloths to do a quick cleanup before sex.” Milo tells him after a moment’s thought. Camus is still frowning.

“Do these need to be refrigerated?” He asks suspiciously, picking up one of the little jars and inspecting it. “What if the  _kids_ find this?” He looksmildly horrified. Milo buried his face in his hands.

“Oh sweet gods, Camus, Kasha, beloved, sweetheart,  _you are the Aquarius Saint_. If they need refrigeration, just refrigerate them with your Cosmo.” He says, thoroughly exasperated. Camus blushes again.

“Oops. Sorry, Milo, I forgot,” he says meekly. Milo shoots him an entirely dry look.

“Believe me, I noticed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
